


Embarrassing Lawyer Dads

by booyah_kaylaxeliz



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booyah_kaylaxeliz/pseuds/booyah_kaylaxeliz
Summary: Analena Barba-Carisi goes on a class trip to the courthouse to sit in on a trial that her father just so happens to be prosecuting.





	Embarrassing Lawyer Dads

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Barisi oneshot!

The students weren’t told much about the case they were going to see presented in court let alone the prosecutor. Analena is a 19-year-old girl in her final year of community college seeing as how she entered a duel enrollment program through her high school at 16. Her Intro to Criminal Justice class was taking a trip to the Manhattan Courthouse to sit in on an ongoing case, her professor was able to bring them in the first day of the trial to hear opening arguments. Analena was no stranger to how the court system worked seeing as how her parents are both lawyers, she has two fathers with law degrees and she was proud of them. Obviously only one was biologically related to her, that’s her papi Rafael, he divorced her mom and battled for full custody and how the women constantly mistreated Analena when she was left alone with the baby. Rafael fell in love with a young and eager detective name Sonny a few years later, when the two finally got married, Sonny legally adopted Analena even though she had begun calling him dad soon after they met.  
“Once we enter those doors, you all need to keep mobile electronic devices put away, you must stay quiet while the court is in session, lastly, I want all of you to pay close attention. You are all future Prosecutors and Defense attorneys, this will be very beneficial to you figuring which side you are arguing for.” The professor gave the intro speech to a bunch of eager young adults, Analena already knew she would be a prosecutor like her parents. She had developed a passion for law at a young age as she listened to them discuss the cases they worked. “Ready to go in?” The professor asked after everyone had turned off their phones. Analena caught his glance when she had an excited smile. “Lose the smile Analena, rape case.” He loved to single her out. She lost the smile but the excitement still shown in her eyes, she never let him kill her mood. The older man led the group of about seven students into an empty row of seating in the gallery before turning back to them, “You guys can take notes on the case, we will be discussing it the next time we are together.”. The students all eagerly pulled out their notebooks and pens, opening to a fresh page and dating the corner. Analena looked around at the vaguely familiar room, her papi and dad had taken her into a courtroom once after she had shyly told them that she wanted to grow up and be like them.  
Analena hadn’t even noticed the attorneys and defendant come in and set up until the Bailiff’s loud voice came over and hushed the dull chatter, “Everyone please rise.” The students were the first on the feet and the Bailiff introduced the court and announcing that it was now in session before the judge walked out, “The Honorable Judge Barth presiding.”. Analena smiled slightly when she watched Ms. Elana walk in in her black robes, she’s seen the women a lot growing up. When they were told to be seated and Elana spoke to the jury, Analena took the time to look at the attorneys working the same. The Defense had the one and only Rita Calhoun, Analena knew from experience that the women throws amazing Christmas parties, and the prosecution table had a man facing away from the gallery but Analena recognized the sleek brown hair and well-tailored suit, it was her father. She kept her head down when he turned, noticing the SVU squad make their way in, sitting two rows ahead of the class. She hadn’t told her professor about her relations to the ADA and detective/lawyer because first, it wasn’t his business and two, she knew he would just single her out and pick on her even more.  
The students listened intently as the opening arguments started, she already new the rough outline of Rafael’s since she had heard Sonny and him going over it for the pat few days, but she marveled at the grace her father had when speaking to the court and the ability he possessed to captivate the jurors within seconds of his argument starting. Analena diligently took notes, she jotted down terms, techniques she noticed, small weak spots she noticed (she assumed that most occurred as a product of rushed witness prep), slight differences in and how the lawyers used body language. While she was interested in the case, the six-hour court session seemed to drag on forever wit the only real excitement coming from a witness getting put on the stand only for everyone to have figured out he was slightly intoxicated as Rafael started his cross examination. “Mr. Humphrey, are you intoxicated?” this was the second question Rafael asked and it came out with genuine confusion. “So what if I am?” The man slurred before attempting to tell his story of what he saw but he was clearly too inebriated to be able to recount, he was stumbling over his words. “You’re honor, Mr. Humphrey was under a large amount of stress and turned to alcohol in a lapse of judgement. He is a reliable witness when sober.” Rita told the judge as Rafael tried to make sense of the gibberish coming out of the witness’s mouth. They lawyers’ and judge talked for a few minutes after being asked to approach. The classes attention was laser focused on the small group at the bench before the prosecutor and defense attorney walked back to their respected tables and turned to face the judge, Rafael locking eyes with Olivia then Sonny. Elana dismissed the drunk on the stand and then the court, saying they’d reconvene at nine the next morning to finish the witnesses statement.  
Once everyone is the gallery began to leave the professor lead the students out, stopping in the hallway to have a quick discussion. “What’s something pertinent you noticed Analena?” He asked after asking a few other students first. “Both the defense and prosecution were extremely confident in their arguments, but the first witness almost seemed like she hadn’t had enough prep for what testifying on the stand would be like.” The young women stated and the professor nodded in approval, causing the tiniest of smiles to form. They continued around the little circle they had formed sharing small things they had noticed and a few notes they had taken. “I can’t believe they let that man on the stand, how the hell did he even manage to get through the oath?” Rafael’s voice was loud in the hallway, drawing the attention of the small group. “You’ve put a drunk on the stand before, I remember because Amanda and I were in charge of trying to sober him up.” Sonny pointed out causing Analena to chuckle quietly, she had heard about that from her parents after her papi won the case. “He wasn’t nearly as drunk as that guy.” The ADA refuted and Olivia agreed. The Lieutenant noticed the small group of students and pointed it out to Rafael. “Yeah, Elana told Rita and I about a class coming to observe today.” Rafael said with a shrug and didn’t pay any attention to the college students. “Did Analena tell you?” Liv asked the two men who looked over to the group to see their daughter deep in discussion with a boy around her age, she was pointing to something in her notebook and talking with her hands. “Can we mess with them?” Sonny asked his husband with a chuckle, the other man nodded with a smirk.  
Analena knew her parents were going to try and embarrass her when she saw them come over and strike up a conversation with her professor. “I teach Introduction to Criminal Justice, these are my students that are the most serious about becoming attorneys.” The professor said and gestured to his students. Analena gave her parents a look as they greeted the students. “Defense or Prosecution?” her dad asked in his thick Staten Island accent. The other students began to spout their answers before it was just Analena left, “Defense.”. Rafael made a face but masked it quickly, of course Analena didn’t want to be a defense attorney but she did like to rile her dad up. “Do you have any advice you could give us before we leave?” Another student in the group asked and Rafael looked as he was thinking hard but Analena saw right through it, “I mean probably not becoming a defense attorney.” He said with a humorous edge to his voice earning a few chuckles but Analena smirked, ready to bite back. “Didn’t Counselor Calhoun used to be a prosecutor like you but left to become a defense attorney?” Analena started off with an innocent tone and Rafael picked up on what she was doing and got ready to say something snarky when Rita walked by. She paused when she saw the men talking to the students, “Rafael, need young minds to make your case for you?” She said with a smirk and Rafael gave her a sarcastic smile, “I’m not old Rita.” He told her and she chuckled and strutted away. “My real advice would be to analyze even the smallest details in a case that the other side might overlook. Also use loopholes in the law to your advantage, once you can flip the law to support your argument, you’re golden.” Rafael told them, slightly grouchy now. “Thank you, counselor, I have to get these kids out of here and help them hail cabs.” The professor said and shook Rafael’s hand. “Good luck to all of you in your time at law school.” The ADA told them with a smile and Analena let out a quiet sigh of relief, they weren’t going to embarrass her. She smiled lightly at them as they started to walk away, then she noticed the glint of mischief in the eyes. “Papi and I will miss you so much until you get home, remember what we and auntie Liv taught you about stranger danger.” Sonny exclaimed in a sudden outburst and wrapped his ridiculously long arms around a mortified Analena. Her face was bright red and the entire class stared plus a few extras. “But don’t you worry bebita, daddy and I will have dinner started when you get home because we know how you can get a little cranky when you’re hungry. We love you very much.” After Rafael was done, both men placed a big kiss on her cheeks before walking away like nothing happened.  
The six students that attended the trip with Analena plus her professor were laughing as they walked towards the elevators. The young woman’s face was beat red the entire way out of the building and her classmates thought it was hilarious. “So, the ADA is your dad?” Her professor teased slightly, and she nodded as they walked down the steps in front of the courthouse. “Yup, ones the ADA and the other is a detective with a law degree.” She explained with a sigh, watching her classmates begin to either call an Uber or hail a cab. “You’re not going into law to make them happy, right?” Her professor asked with genuine curiosity. Analena shook her head with a slight smile, “I mean I got my interest from growing up listening to them talk about it and helping my dad study for the bar with papi. They sat me down after I told them I wanted to be a lawyer and told me that I could do anything I wanted, and they’d support my dreams but by then my heart was set on being a lawyer so I could help people.” The professor nodded with a fond smile. “Analena, I know I give you hell in class but that’s because I truly think you are going to be a great lawyer. I can guarantee that your parents think the same. Any defense would be happy to have you after you get your J.D.” The man said and Analena smiled big. “That means a lot Professor Edwards. Anyway, I’m planning on becoming a prosecutor, I only said defense because my father can’t stand defense lawyers.’ She told him with a giggle and the professor chuckled. “You’re going to go far in this field, I’ll see you in class on Tuesday.” Professor Edwards patted her shoulder lightly before walking off to a kid who managed to miss flagging down every cab that passed. “Want a ride home?” Olivia said softly from behind the teen who turned with a smile. “That’d be great.”


End file.
